Unexpected Siblings
by Sharingan Warrior Kagome-hime
Summary: She was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. Having a werewolf for a bestfriend didn't hurt either. But there is a secret that surronds her that not even she is aware of. What is this secret and how does the Cullen fit into all of this? KXE 'n JXB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the charcters of Twilight or Inuyasha

* * *

**Title:** Unexpected Siblings

**Author: **It was written by Kagi-chan but she gave it to me to continue.

**Summary:** She was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. She loved the rainy season and anything to do with water. She spent most of her childhood with the wolves of Quileute, especially Jacob and Leah who she adorned like an older sister.

**Warning:** Au, OOC, _**Slight**_ bashing of Bella _(Sorry I find her annoying. When I first read Twilight in 2005 I thought that she has such a...idk,,,but my sister don't like her either.)_

**AN:** This chapter takes place the year the Cullens just moved into Forks.

-Kagome is Bella's younger half-sister. They share the same father.

-Kagome visit's Charlie every time she get's a chance. Unlike Bella Kagome loves the Rain and the cold especially the snow.

-Kagome and Jacob are childhood friends. Jacobs a few months older than Kagome.

-Leah is still bitter and cynical but not towards Jake and Kagome. I love Leah.

**X-over:** Inuyasha and Twilight

**Pairing:** Kagome and Edward

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Emmett

Carlisle and Esme

Jacob and Bella

* * *

Prologue: The Vampire's arrival

* * *

A young girl about thirteen with waist length black hair. Her head was tilted backwards allowing what little sun light that was present to warm her face, eyes closed.

**'Crunch' **

The girl bolted upwards after hearing the sound of someone or something stepping on dried leaves. Her light brown eyes, so light that they appeared to be gold in the light, scanned the clearing.

"Jake, is that you?" she called, voice soft and calm trying to not show the anxious-ness she felt.

A bush rattled.

The girl glared thinking that it was her friend messing with her head.

"Jacob if that is you, you are not funny!" she called

A twig snapped.

"Jacob Black you better stop this none sense right this second. You are not scarring me." she yelled

Seven figures existed the shadows of the trees and stood in the clearing eyeing the girl.

"Your not Jacob!" she called fearfully stepping back to mold with the tree behind her. "Who are you? Are you new here?"

The young girl stared at the new comer. They were all very good looking especially the blond haired girl and the bronze haired male.

"Yes. We just moved here a while ago. My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen" called a male who looked about 23 with blond hair and gold eyes. He was tall to about 6 feet at least.

"And this is my family. This is my wife Esme" He called pointing at a pretty lady with caramel colored hair and gold eyes. She looked about 26.

"These are our Kids. His Emmett, that's Rosalie beside her is her twin brother Jasper next to him is Alice and the one over there is Edward"

Looking at each of the figure the young female blinked. The first male was tall. He had brown hair and gold eyes, intimidating, yes but he also had a child likeness about him. Turning she looked at the blond haired female with gold eyes before looking at her brother who also had honey gold hair and gold eye. Next to him was a cute looking female with short, spiky black hair and gold eyes, she was also quite petite and pixie-like. The last male had bronze hair and gold eyes.

Carlisle stared at the girl before them with slight curiousness and worry, wondering what a young girl like her was doing so far into the woods at such a late hour.

"May we ask what is your name?"

"Kagome Swan Higurashi." she whispered

"What are you doing out here?" called Alice taking a graceful step forward.

Kagome's eyes widened In awe as she watched the pixie-like girl walked towards her. She moved like she was dancing.

"I'm waiting for my friend. We play around here." she called

"Oh but it's dangerous here!" called Esme in a motherly tone.

Kagome smiled and shook her head, "No it's not. I've been playing here since I was five that's how I met Jake."

Suddently there was a set of foot steps, the crunching of leafs, snapping of twigs before a male with dark russet skin, black hair and dark eyes emerged from the forest with him was a beautiful older female with copper skin and shiny black hair.

Kagome watched as their eyes scanned the strangers before a scowl tilted Jacobs lips briefly before he turned away form them. Leah just stared at the Cullen's before she dismissed them and glanced at Jacob.

"Come on Kagome, let's go!" he called taking a step forward in case the Cullen's decided to try anything,

Kagome tilted her head and looked from Leah to her best friend wondering what gotten into Jacob since he never acted like that before. He was usually fun, easy-going, laid back and casual about almost everything and not to mention very cheerful and optimistic.

Frowning a bit Kagome glanced at the Cullen's again before looking at her best friend. Maybe he knew them from somewhere and they rubbed him the wrong way after all he doesn't take too many things seriously and the only time he did was if the situation envolved her. Charlie or his family. He is after all a very family-oriented person.

Leah seeing Kagome's confusion smiled softly at her. She hoped that Kagome never knew the hardships that life offered especially heartbreak. That was the one thing Leah really hoped never ever happened to this young girl. Not Kagome. If that should ever happen Leah would tear into that male and make him wish he had never met Kagome and she was sure Jacob would do the same if not worse than she would.

"Kagome. Let's go. Were going to First Beach, Charlie is already there along with Billy." called Leah

"Okay Lee-Lee." called Kagome as she wished the Cullen's farewell and ran towards Leah who kneeled.

Smiling Kagome got on her back and wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and legs around her waist.

Leah turned to Jacob and motioned with her head to lead the way.

Nodding Jacob took off, Leah falling into step behind him, while the Cullens watched as they vanished,

"I wonder who that girl is?" called Carlisle "And is she aware that she carried vampiric blood?"

"I doubt that she does!" called Edward

"Let's go!" called Carlisle as they made their way back towards there house.

* * *

_**Important Note:**_

_Again this was just a story that Kagi-chan was writing when she was bored and couldn't think of anything for her other stories. I thought it was good and decided to post it without her knowing under my pen and if this gets a good feeback I might ask her to continue it for you. She's been a little iffy about posting this since it's been nearly five years since she's read the book and since we live in such a small town there aren't much books to check out so you have to put in a request for the book from a different school. _

_Anyways at least 10 reviews any less than I'm not going to ask her to continue it. I don't want her to waste her time when she has family problems and other things to focus on also._


	2. Return to Forks

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the charcters of Twilight or Inuyasha

**Title**: Unexpected Siblings

**Author:**Demonic kunoichiKagi or Kagi-chan yes she is the author and she has decided to update.

**Summary:**She was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. She loved the rainy season and anything to do with water. She spent most of her childhood with the wolves of Quileute, especially Jacob and Leah who she adorned like an older sister.

**Warning:**Au, OOC, _**Slight**_bashing of Bella (Sorry I find her annoying. When I first read Twilight in 2005 I thought that she has such a...idk,,,but my sister don't like her either.)

AN: This chapter takes place the year the Cullens just moved into Forks.

-Kagome is Bella's younger half-sister. They share the same father.

-Kagome visit's Charlie every time she get's a chance. Unlike Bella Kagome loves the Rain and the cold especially the snow.

-Kagome and Jacob are childhood friends. Jacobs a few months older than Kagome.

-Leah is still bitter and cynical but not towards Jake and Kagome.

**X-over:**Inuyasha and Twilight

**Pairing: **Kagome and Edward

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Emmet

Carlisle and Esme

Jacob and Bella

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Return to Forks

* * *

A young girl about fifteen with waist raven black hair that held natural waves and sun kissed ember gold eyes that glistened with an otherworldly light. She was pale but not sickly with thick black eyeliner. Her outfit consisted of loose black pants, a diamond studded belt, a form fitting dark blue shirt and a black trenchcoat. On her feet were black boots.

Scanning the pack airport and finding no one familiar she walked towards an unoccupied seat furthest from prying eyes and sat down. Closing her eyes thoughts from the past two years evaded her mind.

**Flashback**

_Returning to Japan was not something that she liked all that much. Well to put it bluntly...she hated leaving Forks especially leaving her father alone and not being able to see Jacob, Leah and the rest of the werewolves till the next holiday really rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't wait till she was out of junior high because than she could live with her father in Forks and attend the school there and be able to hang out with Jacob and Leah whenever she wanted to. _

_Sighing Kagome's thought's wondered to the new people in Forks. They was something diffrerent about them and it wasn't till after the third time that she ran into them dud Jacob tell her that the Cullen's were the cold one'sthat he had often told her about. Not at all surprise by that turn of events Kagome had shrugged and told Jake that they wouldn't harm her. _

_:Jake theyre alright. I've been seeing them a lot lately and they have not once tried to bite me. Alice is super nice and sweet. I like her. Emmett is funny his like a gaint teddy bear, Jasper even though he could be considered cold is actually quite warm and friendly and I can tell that he would do anything to make sure that Alice is alright. Esme is very motherly, Carlisle is very compassionate. When I tripped over a root and skinned my hands and knees he took care of me. And Edward, well his different from the other's one minute he can be polite and friendly and the next hostile. Talk about mood swings but his not like that anymore." _

_Jacob shook his head and sighed, "Kagome your like a younger sister to me and I trust you judgement in friends but please just be careful around them alright. I don't want anything to happen to you." _

_Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "I'll be fine Jacob." she called "You can with me now!" _

_Jacob rose an eyebrow and turned to look out the window than back towards Kagome "Go where. If you haven't notice it's storming outside?"_

_Nodding Kagome pulled on her raincoat and boots and faced her childhood friend and brother figure. "The Cullens said to go into the forest later. Said that they are going to play baseball."_

_"Baseball in the strom. Are they crazy!" _

"_Come on Jake, I love baseball, are you going to come?" _

"_Of course I am. No way am I letting you go out in this weather by yourself."_

"_Yay" Kagome cheered watching as Jake pulled on his coat and boots before they left the house. _

_That day had been fun. She was on a team with Alice while Jacob was on Edwards team. _

_There team won. _

_Sighing Kagome trotted up the stairs of the shrine and headed to her room. _

…_.  
_

_Bolting upwards Kagome stared out her window as a blue light lit up the well house._

_Jumping out of her bed, Kagome changed out of her pajama's and into a pair of black hakama's and a white haori, the sleeves going passed her fingers. Lastly she grabbed a black obi and tied it atound her waist and rushed out of her room and down the stairs. Stopping at the door she slipped on her boots and ran outside. _

_Sliding the well house door opened Kagomepeered inside and saw that the light was coming from the well. Walking down the steps she looked down into the well but didn't see anything that could be the cause of the glow. _

_About to turn around she froze when she felt arms wrap around her and pulled her down into the well._

**End Flashback**

Kagome was bought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name.

Opening her eyes she saw three people looking around the crowded airport.

Smiling Kagome got to her feet and ran towards them.

"Daddy" called Kagome as she hugged Charlie who smiled and returned the embrace.

Releasing him Kagome hugged Leah and Jacob.

"I missed you guys so much. I have much to tell you guys."

"We missed you as well Kags, you haven't been here in close to two years."

"Sorry, but that is part of the story that I am going to tell you."

"So I can safely assume that you will be spending your time at La Push and First Beach." called Charlie

"Or the forest. I might even pay the Cullen's a visit." Kagome called with a smile.

Charlie nodded his head. "Alright I have to be back at work though." called Charlie as he turned to leave before remembering something "Oh, your half-sister is coming to stay with us as well."

Kagome blinked at him. "Oh, I've never met her have I?"

Charlie shook his head, "No, she is the child from my first marriage. Bella hates rain and Forks, so she doesn't come here. I go to California to see her. Bella loves the Sun." he called with a small smile.

Kagome tilted her head, "Not like Forks. How can someone not love the rain. I love it!" she called with a bright smile. "But I'll most likely be spending all my time at First Beach or in La Push, like you said. I miss hanging out with everyone. Afterwards I was going to visit uncle Billy. I was thinking of staying with Leah for a while and maybe later I'll head over to Carlisle's place and visit with them as well." called Kagomeas she shouldered her back pack "I probably won't be home until after school starts especially if Esme, Alice and Rose has anything to say about it."

A smile formed on Kagome'sface thinking about the three. Alice and Esme had taken a liking to her right off the bat but it was Rosalie that took time and after a couple of weeks Rose had accepted her and warmed up to her much to everyone's surprise.

Nodding his head Charile kissed her forward and told her to stay safe before walking away telling them that he had to get back to work now.

Jacob looked at her with a raised brow. "What happened?" he called

Kagome sighed, "Let's talk about this at your place."

Nodding they headed towards a black car that Kagome found out was in fact Jacobs.

**A while Later**

"Okay speak!" smiled Jacob as he sat down beside Kagome who sat in front of Leah who was lying on the bed facing them.

Kagome rosean eyebrow before shaking her head and cleared her throat. "Well it all started a couple of days after my trip home from Forks when I was thirteen. I had a nightmare, I couldn't remember what it was, but whatever it was woke me up. I looked out the window and saw that the well house that was located on the property was glowing blue so I got dressed and went to see what it was. When I arrived over there, I didn't see anything so I turned to leave but something grabbed me and pulled me into the well.

**Flashback**

_Opening her eyes Kagomelooked around and gasped when she saw blue skies instead of the well house. Grabbing a hold of some vines Kagome climbed out and over the edge and took in her surrondings._

_Crystal blue skies. Emerald green grass and fresh, unpoluted air. _

_Lookung around her Kagome shook her head. "Where am I? What is this place?" _

"_I believe you are in a small village known as Edo, located just outside of the Inuyasha's forest." called a cold voice._

_Turning Kagome gasp when she saw the handsome man sitting beneath the tree, golden eyes peering at her from the shadow of the tree. Leg pulled towards his chest while the other laid out in front of him while one of his arm rested on his knee and the other at his side. _

_Taking in the man's unnatural beauty that reminded her of the Cullens Kagome blinked her eyes. _

_"__Are you a vampire as well?" she called blinking._

_The man rose an eyebrow. _

_Kagome stared at him. "You know a blood sucker. A creature of the night." _

_The male shook his head in the negative, "This Sesshoumaru is not a vampire as you called it. I am a __Inuyoukai. A dog demon." _

"_Wow, werewolves, vampires and now demons. This is quite cool." Smiled Kagome_

_The man named Sesshoumaru stared at the human girl intrigued that she was not afarid of him or showing any fear at the fact that he couid, if he so pleased, kill her with a single flick of his finger._

_His very presense makes grown males tremble in fear._

_"What is your name, girl?"_

"_Oh sorry ny name is Kagome Swan Higurashi. It's nice to meet you sir."_

"_You may call this one, Sesshoumaru." He called coolly causing Kagome to blink before nodding her head, _

"_Alright." Kagome whispered not paying attention to the fact that the handsome stranger had referred to himself in the third person. "Um...so.." _

_Sesshoumaru stared at the young child in front of him and rose his nose slightly in the air to catch her scent on the wind. A look of shock and surprise narred his face for a second before it was gone. Her scent was unlike anything he had ever smelt before. It was a mix of cherry blossom and forest rain but along with that their was an underlying smell of power. _

_A Raw, untamed and ancient power. _

_"What are you girl?"_

_Kagome blinked at Sesshoumaru before shrugging her shoulder. She was use to the supernatural beings asking her this question as soon as they caught a whiff of her scent. _

_Jacon, Leah and Billy had all done it as well as the rest of the tribe. _

_The Cullens were no exception to it and whenever she was around, Edward would always be really moody. "I don't know. I've been told that my scent is different from others and that it lures unwanted people." _

_"It does and it will." stated Sesshoumaru coolly standing up. _

_Kagome watched him in confusion as he turned on his heels and started to walk into the forest. After a few steps he stopped and continued to stand there unmoving before his detached voice reached her ears. "Come" he stated._

_Happy that he was not going to leave her here all by herself she ran towards the demon lord who continued his steps after he was sure that she was close enough to keep up with him._

_"Where are we going Sesshoumaru-san?" _

_"I am going to take you with me and have you trained. You have the potential to be a great warrior if that is your wish."_

_"A warrior?" she asked looking around her. "Sesshoumaru-san?"_

_Nodding to the inquisition Sesshoumaru glanced at her briefly, "You have an untamed and untapped power that could possibly destroy half these lands if it is not tamed and you not trained in order to control such a thing. So until we reach my home where you will be trained, I will protect you."_

_Kagome smiled and nodded her head, "Alright."_

**End Flashback**

"True to his words Sesshoumaru had protected me throughtout the journey to his palace. By the time we had actually reached his home I had began to view him in the same way that I did with Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper. A brother. I was happy that I wasn't alone in a world that wasn't mine. Being with Sesshoumaru had made the transaction that more bearable. Ar night when I thought that he couldn't hear, I would cry myself to sleep. It wasn't till months later that he would admit to me that he had thought of me as pack and a sister. That he would hear me cry at nights, but didn't want to say anything about it."

Jacob and Leah stared at Kagome in shock.

Kagome smiled at them. "Well when we had arrived at the palace Sesshoumaru had me placed in a room beside his so I would have my privacy as well as a better protection since the section of the palace where his room was located in had spells placed to keep out intruders unless they has a specific invite to enter. The day after my arrival at his home he had me trained. It was hard. but I never once complained, or whined about the harsh treatment and I think because of my attitude I had earned alot of the Western army's respects which aren't gained easily. I was shocked and surprised when they had began to speak to me with -sama and bowed to me when before they would sneer and jeer at me. So I trained every day, dawn to dusk only stopping for lunch, dinner and to sleep. After a few weeks I had gotten the hang of things. And by the end of year one I could defend myself against half of the army without any help or assistance. To top everything off Sesshoumaru had began to talk to me, it was only brief at first but slowly the conversation's got longer and I could tell that the Western lord had started to develop a brotherly affection for me. It wasn't noticeable at first and the only way I reconized it for what it was is when males would through lust filled looks my way or lewd comments about getting me into their bed, he would get over protective and glare at the male while threatening them that if they even touched me they would be missing that arm."

"He sounds cool!" called Jacob with a smile.

Leah smiled "You only say that because he was protective over Kagome."

"Damn straight!" Jacob called with a nod of his head.

"So what happened after that?" called Leah

"Well..."

* * *

_Well hope you guys like this chapter. Kagi-chan was really surprised that so much people liked it even they she hadn't read the book in five years. _

_So when I told her she began writing the next chapter. So hope you guys enjoy it and keep up the reviews and you guys might get more chapters. _


	3. The Shikon's Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the charcters of Twilight or Inuyasha

**Title**: Unexpected Siblings

**Author:** Demonic kunoichiKagi or Kagi-chan

**Summary:** She was no stranger to Forks or to the supernatural. She loved the rainy season and anything to do with water. She spent most of her childhood with the wolves of Quileute, especially Jacob and Leah who she adorned like an older sister.

**Warning:** Au, OOC, _**Slight**_ bashing of Bella (Sorry I find her annoying. When I first read Twilight in 2005 I thought that she has such a...idk,,,but my sister don't like her either.)

**AN:** This chapter takes place the year the Cullens just moved into Forks.

-Kagome is Bella's younger half-sister. They share the same father.

-Kagome visit's Charlie every time she get's a chance. Unlike Bella Kagome loves the Rain and the cold especially the snow.

-Kagome and Jacob are childhood friends. Jacobs a few months older than Kagome.

-Leah is still going to be bitter and cynical but not towards Jake and Kagome.

-And Jacob discovered he was a werewolf when he turned thirteen instead of sixteen, but unlike with Bella Jake did not ignore Kagome nor did Sam tell him to after everyone from the La Push thought of her as family and knew that Jacob would never ignore Kagome.

**Anime/Manga/Book/Movie:** Inuyasha and Twilight

**Category: **Crossover

**Pairing **

Kagome and Edward

Alice and Jasper

Rosalie and Emmet

Carlisle and Esme

Jacob and Bella - maybe -

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Shikon's discovery

* * *

Running back to the castle, much to her protest, Kagome tan around a corner and froze in spot when she saw a neko demon a couple of feet away from her with a sword held in his hand.

"Time to die little girl!" hissed the demon in front of her as he swung the blade.

Kagome ducked under the blade and kicked out her legs hitting the demon and causing him to fall onto his back in surprise. Not wanting to waste time Kagome stabbed the demon with his sword and took off down the hall heading to the room Sesshoumaru told her to go to.

Unfortunately for her was that two other's had seen her flee, One was pissed off at the girl for killing his friend and the other just saw her as his next meal.

Another Neko demon charged at the girl and sent them both flying through a glass window.

Gasping in pain Kagome rolled onto her feet and stared at the crème colored Neko demon.

"You bitch, you killed Arai. Now I'll kill you!" He hissed in anger.

Kagome stared at the demon as he charged at her claws barred.

Taking a step back she tripped over her feet and landed on the pieces of glass that littered the ground, cutting her arms in the process.

The neko charged at Kagome and sliced through her side causing a scream to escape her lips before she was thrown back once more, and right into a tree trunk. Opening her mouth in a cry of agony, Kagome slumped forward and watched warily as the blood flowed from the wound and as it did, she notice a light purple glimmer amongst the dark red liquid and reached over to clutch it in her hand. 'Did this come from the body? Why? What is this? And why was it inside of me?' these questions and more plagued her mind before she heard and angry hiss and remembered about the neko youkai that was out for her blood.

Groaning Kagome tried to stamd back up not wanting to give the neko the satisfaction of being the one to defeat her but all her efforts got her was more pain as blood continued to flow from the wound.

Growling Kagome placed one hand over the wound, putting pressure to it in hopes that the bleeding would stop flowing while the other still held tightly to the jewel, for some reason something was telling her that this jewel was important, that it must not fall into the wrong hands and if there was one thing that she learned from Jake and the others was the instincts were always right and should not be ignored.

Hearing a dark chuckle Kagome looked up and gave the neko a glare but before she could lash out a black blur streaked through the courtyard and a clawed hand was thrusted into the neko's chest.

"I could not let you kill my meal, now could I?" came a low purring voice.

Kagome blinked before a look of understanding shown on her face.

This was no demon, of that she knew.

This was a vampire but unlike the Cullens who were 'vegatarians' she knew without a doubt that this vampire was no 'vegatarian' he wanted blood and he wanted hers.

Gasping Kagome tried to stand once again but was halted when she felt hands on her shoulders and hot air on her neck.

"My you smell simply devine." whispered the vampire as he inhaled another lungful of the scent.

Scared, but not wanting to show the vampire that she was, Kagome moved her free hand to her obi slowly so she wouldn't startle the vampire, she grasped the hilt of the hidden weapon.

Not being able to wait any longer the vampire lunged forward and buried his fangs into her neck.

Yelling in pain Kagome thrusted around in the vampires arms before bringing the dagger out from behind her and brought the weapon downwards towards the vampire and sliced his cheek.

Hissing in pain the vampire released the grip he had on Kagome and took a step back before glaring at her in anger. "You bitch!"

And before Kagome could even think to move the vampire was upon her once again.

_............XX..................XX................._

_With _

_Sesshoumaru_

_............XX..................XX................._

Sesshoumaru looked around when he was sure the enemy were all dispatched off and hurried back to his palace and towards the safe room that he had located in his palace. That room was designed to keep all the Ladies and children safe in times of battle and was protected by wards and an unpenetrable barrier.

Heading towards the room and ignoring the pain in his left shoulder, Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw one of the maids running towards him.

"Master Sesshoumaru!" she yelled

"Hn."

"It's young mistress Kagome." She called frantically

"What's wrong with her?" called Sesshoumaru with a glare as he turned to look at the female.

"Someone was attacking her milord, near the forest." she whispered with her hands clasped tightly in front of her body.

Taking off without another word Sesshoumaru soon arrived at the place and growled when he saw Kagome lying on the ground and tossing around in obvious pain or discomfort and an unknown male glaring at her with fangs barred and about to pounce.

Racing over Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword and unleashed his 'dragon strike' attack on the unsuspecting man. A few screeches of pain were heard before the male was dissolved into ashes,

Eushing towards his younger sister's side he gracefuly got down on one knee beside her. Lifting her pain riddled body gently into his arms he peered down into her face and could practically feel the torment she was feeling at this moment.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called before she cried out in obvious pain, clenching her fist.

_............XX..................XX................._

_Somewhere within_

_the Western Lands_

_............XX..................XX................._

Far away from the palace was three young men who looked to be discussing something or arguing when they paused and stared out into the distance all three adapting a awe and shocked look on their faces.

"This power. It's remarkable." called the first male.

"I'll say. Whoever that is has some serious power" called the second male.

"I wonder if he will join us." whispered the third. "Well let's go and see what or who is releasing such powers."

_............XX..................XX................._

_Back with _

_Kagome and Sesshoumaru_

_............XX..................XX................._

Sesshoumaru had leaned over her and held her tightly in his arms while his clawed hands gently ran through her hair. Unaware that the wound that he had suffered from earlier was still bleeding and his blood was steadily dripping into the gaping wound on her side.

"Kagome?" he whispered

Kagome arched her back while barring the fangs that was not present before as she growled in pain. Her eyes flickering between her normal eye color, a golden color before settling on black as she continued to growl.

For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru felt hepelessness overwhelm him as he listened to the feral snarls that escaped her lips every minute and there was nothing he could do but hold her and make sure she did nothing to hurt herself or any-one around her. Not that he cared mind you, it was just that he knew that Kagome would be hurt even more if she were to find out she was the cause of so much pain and death.

_............XX..................XX................._

_With the three_

_mysterious people_

_............XX..................XX................._

"A vampire!"

"Such powers for one so young!"

"I think she's hungry!"

"Go on ahead, I'll find an animal."

Nodding two of the men continued on while the other turned around and headed deeper into the forest.

Finding two rabbits he grabbed them by their ears and ran off towards the palace.

Arriving at the place he stopped beside his companions and watched as a male a bit younger in apperance held a feral looking girl looking to be in her pre-teen years.

Stepping forward the male kneeled on the other side of Sesshoumaru wary of the unknown male and how strong he seemed to be.

Sesshoumaru looked at the man as he kneeled on the other side of Kagome. Two rabbits held in his hands.

Growling Sesshoumaru demanded the man to tell him why he was here.

"The girl, she is a vampire. I will tell you why we are here later but for now she needs to eat and I doubt you would like her feeding on the blood of some human."

",,," Not bothering to answer the males question he inclined his head. "You do anything that will harm my sister. I will kill you." he called coldly with a frozen over glare that shook the vampires with how cold the male was.

They knew that what he just said was not just a threat, it was a promise.

Nodding the male punctured the rabbit a bit so that the smell of it's blood would drive her senses to attack it.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stilled in his arms as the aroma of blood filled the clearing. And just as suddently as she had froze she lunged at the rabbit, her fangs diving into the soft flesh of it's neck, feeding on it's lifes fluids until the rabbit was drained.

The male held out the other rabbit while Sesshoumaru released his hold on the young girl and watched curiously as Kagome tore into the small animal draining that one as well.

After feeding on the third rabbit Sesshoumaru watched as the inky black eyes that colored her eyes before hads faded to a light gold when her eyes fluttered opened. He notice though that, that was not the only defference in her appearance. She now bore twin slashes of blood red stripes on each pale cheek, and a dark blue crescent moon fotmed on her forehead.

Sesshoumaru blinked in confusion, not understanding what had brought on these changes. He rose his nose and sniffed the air lightly only to have his eyes widened in shock. Looking down he saw that the wound that he had suffered earlier, and had forgotten about due to his worry for Kagome's safety, was still open and dripping blood straight into the cut that adorned Kagome's frail looking body.

'So she is now part Inu as well as a vampire, interesting. I didn't think that was possible, this would make her some type of hybrid. And my sister...'

And try as he might he couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips at the discovery that Kagome could really be his younger sister by rites of blood and be his heir in case anything were to happen to him. After all she did bare his marks.

Sesshoumaru' s thought ended when he felt Kagome go limp and fall into his arms, fast asleep and purring like a contented pup. That thought caused his smile to grow just a bit before he remembered about his 'guest' and the smile fell away almost instantly.

Turning Sesshoumaru looked at the three men and told them that they were to follow as he stood up and spun on his heels causing his hair to dance in the breeze that he had made with his movement before they settled down his back again. Causing the three vampires to be in awe at the males grace and beauty as they followed behind his majestic being.

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter. And the flashbacks...for now.

_**So does anyone wanna guess who the three vampire males were**. They were kinda of obvious, but oh well._

_I hope you guys like the chapter. _

_**Next chapter:** Kagome meets the Cullens and gets reaquainted with them after a long time. What else will surely happen, well stay tuned to find out on the next chapter of, Unexpected Siblings._

_**Important AN:** _

_Kagome is a hybrid...she was born with vampire blood (Which will be explained later) and when the __vampire bit her it sort of awoken the dormant blood. And because of Sesshoumaru's Inu blood that was dripping into the wound it made her transformation all the more painful but it also helped her to quelsh the urge to go out and kill the first human she sees. _

_-Kagi-chan's note-_

_Kagi-chan has lost interest in Twilight but she said that she will keep writing the story if the reviews are good. Or maybe it was...she lost interest in the book, yeah I think that was it, but she likes the characters...well most of them anyways. I think she was even going to make another story with this crossover. I saw the rough draft and it seems pretty cool and than there is a oneshot as well. Both are Edward pairings even though her favorite male chatacters is a toss between Jasper and Jacob. If you want a summary of the story than ask and I'll see if she will post it. _

_Well anyways Review, please....cause I want to read more...^_^_

_...Kagome-hime_


End file.
